Exhaustion
by KSdees
Summary: Kaladin is extremely exhausted and the bridge men won't let go of his 'romantic interest'. Syl joins. All the while Adolin wonder why the Captain skip training today. A Kadolin fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kaladin was exhausted. Exhaustion spren trail him as he walk back to the barracks on bruised body. He'd taken upon himself to limit his use of Stormlight as much as possible. Not so much that he couldn't work nor that it could be vital, just enough not to get him addicted to its instantive healing.

 _Use the drug when necessary but prevent the patient from addiction_

His father's calm instruction had reminded him.

 _And it helps with the suspicion._ Kaladin added to himself.

Syl had flitted away somewhere, following one particular group of interesting wind spren. She hadn't returned for the better part of this hour.

Kaladin can't help but feel a surge of panic at the departure, but after sometimes he start to enjoy the solitude. He needs time to think, and the rhythmic steps of his walking helped. At least it did more than shifting weight between his legs, standing guard for more than nine hours without rest. He'd use a bit of Stormlight on that, and he felt a little guilty.

The rotation can't be helped, though, his men are spreaded so thin.

After some fifteen minutes walk, the familiar scent of stew and the sound of laughing men greet him. And despite the fatique of the day, Kaladin found himself smiling.

Rock waved a bowl of stew at him and he take it gratefully, Teft, Lopen and some of the men joining him.

"Taking double shifts lately, Captain?" Teft said, using a reprimanding voice. Kaladin look at the man in the eyes, he found worry, not anger.

"Its according to the schedule, Teft. I didn't take any extra shifts." He force his tone to be a relaxed one.

"You could have swapped with someone else's, Kal. You know full well that you're not invincible. Besides, you also took it upon yourself to guard the highprince's sons when they trained at the same time with you." Teft laid a hand on Kaladin's shoulder and Kaladin winced.

Teft frowned.

"Where did you get that bruise, son?"

"Yesterday's training."

"And Stormlight hadn't healed it? Don't you have enough? Take this, I have some spheres."

Teft said, fishing some spheres off his pocket.

"No,no. I have enough, thank you, Teft. It's just that I don't want to get addicted to it, that can be dangerous."

Kaladin replied.

Some men nodded in agreement. Teft thought for a moment, then nod once.

"Just don't push yourself too hard, Captain."

"And have anyone mentioned that you look like a beaten-one-armed-Hardezian, gancho?"

Lopen join the conversation.

"Is this a Let's-Remind-Kaladin-How-Hard-He-Is-Working-Himself-Day?" Kaladin asked tiredly.

"I think everyday is one, Kal." Sigzil said, walking into the small circle.

And _everyone_ voice their agreement at that.

"Alright! I'll sleep as soon as I finish my stew! Can't we move to other topics?"

Kaladin retorted.

"Like your romantic interests?" Lopen blurted. Kaladin stared.

"Okay, might not be a good one." He said quickly.

Everyone laugh, even the usually quiet Shen seemed so pleased.

"I wish you could see your own face, Kaladin." Teft said, still laughing until he double over.

"Besides, Kal, we've came up with another candidate." Drehy said, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, we've been guarding the princeling a lot lately." Skar added.

"How does that relate to my interests?" Kaladin asked, frowning.

The two of them giggled. And Kaladin dread the next words won't be good.

"They're thinking you have something to do with that princeling, Kaladin."

Rock grunted. Kaladin turn sharply.

"What?!"

"See? Tell ya he'll be shocked to death, airsick lowlanders." Rock said, even though amusement laced his voice.

"Well, you won't even spare more than a few glances at the women we brought, not even that red-haired girl. At any rate, you even seemed _jealous_ of her. And Adolin is the one who won the most stares from you." Drehy added.

"Stares?" Kaladin asked, brows knitted together and a scowl on his face.

"Most often in duels and sparrings. Caught you twice in the market. And almost all the time in your training."

Someone answered, Kaladin is too distracted to look.

"I'd have to stare at _anyone_ I'm sparring with. And the market and the training, I'm just making sure that princeling's not getting himself into trouble! Besides, it's my—"

"Duty to protect the highprince and his family, yes, yes, Captain." Skar finished for him, cutting Kaladin off.

"And a good excuse, too, gancho." Lopen added.

Kaladin pointly put down his half-eaten stew and stand up.

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"Have a good dream about Adolin, Kal. I'm sure you'll be more cheerful than ever next morning." Someone called after him, follow with laughter. Kaladin smile to himself fondly, at least his men are having a good time.

"Thinking about Adolin?" Syl asked, he didn't notice her arriving.

"How much have you heard?" Kaladin asked, curious.

"Mostly everything." Syl said.

Kaladin sighed.

"You should take Teft's advice, Kaladin." Syl said as they entered Kaladin's room, worry in her voice.

"To take a rest? I will, Syl. If you stop taunting me."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Now, just let me sleep..."

Kaladin drop to the bed and fell asleep immediately, not even finish his sentence. He must be _terribly_ tired. Syl look at him with adoring eyes.

 _Sleep well, my little Kaladin._

Then she shot off to join her cousins

It appears something else dominates Kaladin's dreams that night. And in the morning he doesn't wake up cheerfully at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Adolin scanned the dueling grounds, no spearman kicking up sand and swirling through his katas.

 _Weird. He usually came by now._

Adolin let his eyes wander some more, hoping to find the captain of his father's honor guard standing post somewhere. Some of Bridge Four saluted as they saw his gaze. But he did not see Kaladin. Maybe the Captain's taking a day off somehow.

The explaination Adolin gives himself doesn't seem likely at all, so Adolin make a mental note to drop by to check on him later.

Adolin fall into Windstance with a practice sword, guiding his attention back to his movement rather than his missing Captain.

He finds it surprisingly difficult.

Frightening possibilities kept jumping into his mind.

What if the Bridgeboy was kidnapped?

What if Elhokar or Dalinar decided to imprison him for his insubordination?

What if he break under the stress and decide to kill himself?

What if he ridiculously jump into battle with Shardbearers to protect someone as he did Adolin?

What if—

"What are you thinking, Adolin?" Renarin asked, his face slightly worry.

"Oh, nothing. Just can't get my mind out of something." Adolin replied.

"Anything I can help? You know you can share anything with me, Brother."

Adolin pause, thinking hard.

 _Could I tell him?_

It's going to be extremely awkward.

Better not risk it.

"I'm fine."

Renarin nodded, still seeming uncertain.

"Anyway, Renarin." His younger brother jerk up. "You're not with Bridge Four today?"

"No, I've got no guard duty today so I come to practice. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you saw the Captain." Adolin answered.

Renarin lift an eyebrow. "Kaladin?"

"Yeah, he's not in the training ground today, he always does before."

"Now you've mentioned it, Kaladin pulled a double shift yesterday after sparring with you, he seemed exhausted." Renarin recalled.

"Double shift?! After the sparring? That storm of a man." Adolin rush out immediately, bridgeman guard trailing a few steps behind, spear at the ready.

After the sparring yesterday, Adolin lay aching all evening, barely able to move. Yet that darkeyed Captain took another two guard duties? Adolin feel exhausted even thinking about it.

His quick foot steps led him to the barrack in half the usual time it took to walk here. Adolin'd just realize he almost ran the whole way, his guards are panting slightly. He ordered one bridgeman to take him to Kaladin's quarter. The man complied without delay.

As he pass into the building, he caught several "Look who visits our captain" and another bunch of giglings from the men. Adolin pays them next to no attention, he can find that out later. Now the only one dominating his head is Kaladin.

—

Kaladin's head throbbed as he struggles from his bed then get his uniform on. The sun has risen well pass the horizon. He is very, very late right now. Kaladin feel his own temperature rising.

 _Put subject in bed and prevent too much exertion. Lay damp clothes over subject's forehead. Regularly feed fluids to prevent dehydration..._

Fortunately, he won't have to do all that today.

"Teft, give me some Stormlight, I ran out of it last night."

Teft nodded before turning and hurrying back to fetch his spheres.

Several men of Bridge Four watches him, trying to hide a smile.

 _What's so funny about me?_ Kaladin thought. He feel light-headed, its a miracle he even manage to stay on his feet right now.

 _I hope you'll be quick with that Light of yours, Teft. I'm depending on it._

"Prince Adolin wishes to speak with you, Captain." Sigzil called.

Adolin? What's that princeling doing here?

The blond pushes his way pass Kaladin's men and caught Kaladin's shoulder, Kaladin wince.

"Storms, you look like you've fought a chasmfiend!" Adolin said.

"I know."

Kaladin sway on his feet, the fever getting to him. Without Adolin steadying him, he doubt he'll retain his footing.

"You're going to work like that? It's ridiculous!" Adolin remarked.

Unfortunately, it's true. Without Stormlight, Kaladin won't hold long. And he can't inhale it now, when the prince kept an eye on him.

"Anyway, let's get you inside, before you break that nose of yours falling, Bridgeboy." Adolin urge, pulling Kaladin back into his quarter. For a time Kaladin doesn't object but let himself enjoy the sense of stability the man gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get yourself together, bridgeboy. I don't have all day to take care of you."

Yet despite his words, Adolin was worried. He glanced at Kaladin's shivering form again and repeat the pacing he just did earlier.

They were in the captain's quarter, with the door closed, so Adolin keep himself to standing on the other side of the room after settling the Captain in bed, so as not to intrude on his personal space too much.

He might already have.

"Can't you stop that? It's killing my head."

Adolin paused in his pacing.

"Fever doesn't make you any less grumpy, I see."

"Just— Just shut up." Kaladin said in a hoarse, shivering voice.

Adolin suddenly became aware of the thinness of the blankets, of how scarce of comforts the barrack is.

Odd thing that didn't even noticed when he himself live like this, only now, when the Bridgeboy lay shivering in his bed, that the desire to improve the provisions of the barracks strike him.

"Kaladin?" Adolin asked suddenly.

He is here, at least he could make himself useful.

"Do you need anything?"

Kaladin stared at him briefly in surprise, then said, "So a princeling is personally caring for a lowly darkeyed guard."

There was no touch of sarcasm, though, just tiredness. The longer Adolin stay here, the more worried he is becoming.

"Should I fetch a surgeon?"

Kaladin hesitated.

"No. Water, just water."

"All right, then. Nothing else?"

"No."

"All right. Don't attempt any stunts like yesterday, after the sparring. You can die of fatigue as easily as any wound."

Adolin was reprimanding himself inside for slipping and saying that, and he braced himself, fully ready for a comeback. Instead, what he received was, "You don't want me to die, Adolin?"

Adolin, not princeling.

Adolin's hand froze before he reached the doorknob.

It was silent for a long moment, broken only by the occasional coughs from Kaladin.

Then, finally, Adolin replied,

"No. No, I don't want you to die, Kaladin. So don't you dare die on me."

Kaladin attempted a chuckle, which turned into another cough.

But Adolin barely register that. Blushing slightly, he walked out of the room and demand a glass of water and a lot of blankets.

Kaladin felt terrible.

The Stormlight he consumed last night wasn't nearly enough and his bruises still hurt quite badly.

Not to mention his head doesn't work quite right.

 _I should have had Adolin call Teft._ he realised. _That means faster Light, and no suspicion, too._

Kaladin quietly cursed himself.

Syl had slipped off sometime now, without him knowing.

Of course, he don't know how the spren lingered nearby, out of sight, to observe the lovey-doveyness (as she and the other bridgemen call it) of the their captain and the prince.

"Kaladin?" Teft called from the door. It seemed he can still get this fever done quickly after all.

"Come on, Teft. Stormlight."

The older bridgeman complied and offer them to Kaladin.

"This is all I can find."

A few spheres went out of the sack onto Kaladin's bed. He drank in the Light, the storm surged through him, again making him want to jump, run, fly, _move_. His bruises ceased to exist, the ache in his muscles gone as it has never been. He stood up. His head spins and he collapse back down.

"What...?"

Teft looked as bewildered as Kaladin felt. The old man put a hand on Kaladin's head and frowned.

"Kal, you're still burning."

Stormlight still lit his skin, but the fever isn't going away. Kaladin released his breath, letting the Light drain from him.

This is the first time the healing doesn't work.

Kaladin and Teft looked at each other, baffled.

"...Well, that's it?" Teft asked.

"Yeah..."

"You still look bad, Kal."

"Supposed so."

"You know, Brightlord Adolin is going to notice the absence of the bruises."

Kaladin's eyes widened in surprise. Why _hadn't_ he thought of that? Storms, his head really isn't working right.

"Sick with fever, and you're _still_ thinking about work, bridgeboy?" Adolin said, assuming Kaladin called Teft to instruct him on today's work.

"You know, my father won't die as soon as you turn your head. So just take it easy and rest for a few days."

"I'll be going then, Captain. And good day to you, brightlord." Teft gave a bow, and whispered in Kaladin's ear,

"I'm starting to believe the other men about you and Adolin, Kal."

And Teft left with a small smile.

"Wait, you look better... where are your injuries?"

 _Storms, am I being illusional?_ Adolin thought incredulously. He was sure he had seen the darkeyed man covered with bruises just now.

Kaladin didn't answer, instead, he closes his eyes, as if in thought, or making peace with himself.

"Look, I'm sure I'm not crazy. You were looking like trampled rags just now, what happened? What did you do? How?"

"Can you please don't pry?"

"Don't pry? Captain, your secret could be used on so many soldiers! Save their lives—"

"It can't— "

Kaladin cut off suddenly. He noticed his hands were shaking slightly, even fisted as they were. And so was his shoulders.

The man was afraid.

The man who had fought through the Parshendi, leading a bunch of half-trained men to save an army. The man who bargained his life and the lives of his men from one of the highprince himself, despite being a darkeye. The man who matches Adolin in every spar. And that man is afraid.

Adolin was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to know, to understand and share his pain.

He knew Kaladin is a tough nut to crack, but he can no longer feel hatred or jealousy after witnessing all of his dedication.

So, with a considerably softer tone, he asked,

"Can you tell me about it?"

Since Kaladin's fever is from a virus, which is a parasite, I think his body would recognise them as its own cell and does not get rid of it.

P.S. This story would _not_ follow the new developments in Oathbringer, it's just the fluff I need to keep going, so I'll stick to the original story line :))


End file.
